pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
D.G. Jones
Douglas Gordon Jones (January 1, 1929 - March 6, 2016) was a Canadian poet, translator, and academic. Life Jones was born in Bancroft, Ontario. He was educated at a private school in Quebec's Eastern Townships. He earned a B.A. from McGill University, Montral, in 1952, and an M.A. from Queen's University, Kingston in 1954.D.G. Jones, Oxford Companion to English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2011. Answers.com, Web, Apr. 15, 2017. Hw taught English literature at the Royal Military College, Kingston (1954-1955) and Ontario Agricultural College, Guelph (1955-1961). He then returned to the Eastern Townships, teaching at Bishop's University (1961-1963), and for more than 20 years (1963-1994), at the University of Sherbrooke. An anglophone instructor in a French-language university, he founded in 1969, and edited, Ellipse: Writers in translation, a bilingual literary magazine, in which English and French poetry were reciprocally translated (the only magazine of its kind in Canada). In 1970 he published Butterfly on Rock, one of the earliest thematic studies of Canadian literature. Writing Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature: "Jones has tended to see his larger, more embracing forms in mythological terms, though he has been saved from the amorphous vagueness of much mythopoeic poetry .. by an aesthetic precision, an economy of language, and a neo-imagistic sharpness of outline. The neo-imagism is perhaps most apparent in Under the Thunder the Flowers Light up the Earth, but the empathies of this book range more widely than those of the earlier volumes. The myths have not departed from the poet's vision, but they have changed their forms. The gods come this time in other guises, and often as painters, for two of the five sections of the book are devoted to poems inspired by David Milne and Alex Colville. Jones matches an appreciation of the lyrical qualities of these painters with a strong visual and ‘painterly’ element in his own verse." Recognition Jones won the 1978 Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama for his 1977 collection Under the Thunder the Flowers Light up the Earth.Douglas Gordon Jones, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. He won another Governor General's Award in 1993 for Categorics one two and three, his translation of Normand de Bellefeuille’s Catégoriques un deux trois.Derek Webster, "Poet Douglas Gordon Jones helped art of translation flourish in Canada," Globe & Mail, March 25 2016. Web, Apr. 15, 2017. He won an A.M. Klein Prize for Poetry twice, in 1988 for Balthazar, and other poems and in 1995 for The Floating Garden. Awards *President's Medal, University of Western Ontario, 1976 *Governor General's Award for Under the Thunder the Flowers Light Up the Earth , 1977 * A.J.M. Smith Award for Poetry, 1977. *Governor General's Award for Translation Categorics One, Two and Three, 1993. *A. M. Klein Prize for Poetry, 1989 and 1995. List of awards courtesy League of Canadian Poets ''.Doug Jones, Full members, League of Canadian Poets, Poets.ca, Web, June 3, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Frost on the Sun. Toronto: Contact Press, 1957. *''The Sun is Axeman''. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1961. *''Phrases from Orpheus''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1967 *''Under the Thunder the Flowers Light Up the Earth''. Toronto: Coach House, 1977 *''A Throw of Particles: New and selected poetry''. Toronto: General Publishing, 1983. ISBN 0-7736-1129-0. *''Balthazar, and other poems''. Toronto: Coach House, 1988. ISBN 0-88910-333-X. *''A Thousand Hooded Eyes''. Vancouver: Editions Lucie Lambert, 1990. *''The Floating Garden''. Toronto: Coach House, 1995. ISBN 0-88910-473-5. *''Wild Asterisks in Cloud''. Montreal: Empyreal Press, 1997. ISBN: 0-921852-15-0. *''Grounding Sight''. Montreal: Empyreal Press, 1999. *''The Stream Exposed with All Its Stones: Collected poems''. Montreal Signal Editions, 2010. *''The Essential D.G. Jones'' (edited by Jim Johnstone). Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2016. Non-fiction *''Butterfly on Rock: A study of themes and images in Canadian literature.'' Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1970. Translated *Paul-Marie Lapointe, The Terror of the Snows: Selected poems. Pittsbugh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1976. *Gaston Miron, Embers and Earth: Selected poems. Montreal: Guernica Editions, 1984. *Gaston Miron, The March to Love: Selected poems. Pittsburgh, PA: International Poetry Forum, 1986. *Paul-Marie Lapointe, The Fifth Season. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1985. ISBN: 0-920428-87-8 *Normand de Bellefeuille, Categorics: 1, 2 & 3. Toronto: Coach House 1992. ISBN: 0-88910-452-2 *Emile Martel. Pour orchestre et poete seul = For Orchestra and Solo Poet. Nontreal: Muses Co., 1996. *Jean-Marc Fréchette, Terre d'or: Poèmes. Vancouver: Éditions L. Lambert, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:D G Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 5, 2016. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References *E.D. Blodgett, "The Masks of D.G. Jones", Canadian Literature, no 60 (1974) *George Bowering, "Coming Home to the World", Canadian Literature, no 65 (1975) *E.D. Blodgett, D.G. Jones and His Works. Toronto: ECW Press, 1985. Notes External links ;Poems *D.G. Jones: Six Poems, Jacket. ;Prose *"Al Purdy's Contemporary Pastoral", Canadian Poetry ;Audio / video *Douglas Gordon (D.G.) Jones at SGWU, 1969. ;About *Jones, Douglas Gordon in the Canadian Encyclopedia *D.G. Jones in the Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature *Remembering D.G. Jones (1929-2016) at Partisan magazine *[https://alllitup.ca/Blog/Poetry-in-Motion/2016/Poetry-in-Motion-The-Essential-D.-G.-Jones Poetry in Motion: The Essential D.G. Jones] Category:Canadian poets Jones, D.G. Jones, D.G. Jones, D.G. Jones D.G. Jones, D.G. Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:Governor General's Award winning translators Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Sherbrooke faculty